Road Trip2: All's Well That Ends Well
by Pink Star
Summary: The Long-Awaited Sequel to CCS Road Trip! Touya and the gang are stranded in the middle of nowhere... who will save them? PG-13 for some swearing.


****

CCS Road Trip2

All's Well That Ends Well

__

By Pink Star

The long-awaited sequel to _CCS Road Trip!_

(Do I really need a disclaimer?? -_-;)

We last left our friends stranded by the side of the road with a broken-down van. Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu have left, and Touya has called a tow truck with his cell phone.

"Why me?" asked Touya, leaning wearily against the van. "WHY ME??"

"Don't worry To-ya, everything will be fine," said Yukito reassuringly. 

"Yeah, Onii-chan, the tow truck is on its way…" said Sakura.

"It's really not that bad," said Tomoyo.

"This…was…an AWFUL…idea…" groaned Touya, burying his face in his hands.

The five travelers had been waiting and waiting for the tow truck to arrive. The hitchhikers had long since left. Sighing heavily, Sakura sat down next to her brother and began to drag her foot back and forth across the pavement.

Finally, they could see a small cloud of dust in the distance.

"Look! Someone's coming!" cried Kero.

"YAY! The tow truck! The tow truck! We're saved!" squealed Sakura, hugging Tomoyo tightly. The two girls waved as the truck came into view.

~~~~~~~ ~~~

"Okay, I'll get yer van hitched up right away, mac," said the driver, scribbling a few notes on his notepad. "It'll only take a minute 'r two…"

The van was soon hitched up and ready to go. The driver hopped back into the tow truck and started the engine.

"Hey wait a minute," said Touya, "Aren't we supposed to come with you??"

A loud, menacing laugh and a cloud of dust answered his question…

"SUCKERS!!" shouted the driver. He pressed the pedal to the floor and drove off, the Kinomoto's van clunking along behind him.

"Nice going, Kinomoto," grumbled Syaoran.

"Shut up, gaki," retorted Touya, kicking a rock across the road. "I'll just phone the cops and…"

"To-ya," interrupted Yukito.

"Yes, Yuki…?"

SMACK!

"OW! Yuki! What the…?"

"You left the cell phone in the van, baka…"

~~~~~~~ ~~

"I'm hungry…" moaned Kero. "Why didn't you buy more doughnuts when you had the chance??"

"It wouldn't have mattered anyway," said Sakura. "They would have been stolen, like everything else…"

"This is sooooooo depressing…" groaned Kero, thumping his head against Tomoyo's shoulder. "Isn't there ANY good news?"

"Yes," said Tomoyo brightly, "My camera wasn't stolen!!"

"What good is a camera?" cried Syaoran, "We're stuck in the middle of nowhere without food, or water, or a phone…"

"I have some gum," said Sakura.

"I still have my wallet…" said Yukito.

"I reaaaaalllllllly should have stayed in Hong Kong…"

"Yes, you should have, gaki…"

*glare*

It was finally decided that they should all hike to the nearest telephone.

"My feet are tired…" complained Sakura.

"Yeah, mine too," whined Kero.

"But you aren't even walking!" protested Syaoran.

"I can be tired if I want, kid!!" squeaked Kero, forming a miniscule fist.

"Don't call me kid, or I'll squash you!"

"I'll be the squasher, brat…you're forgetting that **_I_** can transform now!"

Syaoran, upon remembering Kerberos's fierceness after transformation, tried his best to hide his nervousness. 

"Dish-rag…" he muttered.

"BRAT!! LITTLE-STUPID BRAT!!" screamed Kero, ready to transform…

"**STOP IT**!" yelled Touya, turning around to face the two. It was bad enough that he was here in the first place… but to have to put up with the incessant bickering, too??

He sighed, and glared at Syaoran and Kero. "I don't want to hear ANOTHER word, okay?? Now is NOT the time to act like idiots…"

"…says the idiot who got the van stolen…" muttered Kero.

Touya, trying his best to refrain from pounding the both of them, said slowly, "No…more…noise…from…anyone…PLEASE."

And, for a few minutes, everyone was perfectly calm.

Until a high-pitched scream broke the silence.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" cried Tomoyo, clutching her camera helplessly.

"WHAT? WHAT?" shouted Touya, running towards the frantic girl.

"MY VIDEO CAMERA JUST RAN OUT OF BATTERIES!!" she shrieked. "Now I can't tape Sakura-chan anymore!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Everyone sweatdropped.

Another half-hour passed, and still no phone was in sight. Everyone, even the ever-chipper Yukito, was beginning to wear thin.

"To-ya, are you SURE we can't take a break?" asked Yukito.

"Five more minutes, and THEN we can stop…" said Touya.

"That's what he said five minutes ago…" grumbled Syaoran, shoving his hands into his pockets. "This vacation sucks…"

"Syaoran, Onii-chan is trying his best!" cried Sakura. "Stop being so mean!"

"I'm sorry, Sakura, but my feet are KILLING me!"

"Mine too!" cried Tomoyo. 

"Just a little farther…" said Touya.

And sure enough, they reached a roadside pay phone.

"OH!" cried Sakura, "You know what? We could have used the float card!"

Everyone fell over…

"SAKURAAAAAAA! Why didn't you think of that before??" groaned Syaoran.

"S-S-Sorry," she stammered, sweatdropping.

"Well, what's done is done," said Touya coolly. "Now let's just call Otousan and…"

"Onii-chan, I just realized something," interrupted Sakura.

"What now?" asked Touya, not really wanting to know…

"Otousan left for Egypt this morning…"

Touya began to bang his head on the side of the pay phone.

"Oh! Onii-chan, I know who we could call!" said Sakura, trying her best to sound cheerful, in spite of the travelers' misfortunes.

"Who?" asked Touya sadly. "There's no one _left_ to call…"

"We could call Eriol-san!"

A picture of an overly-genki brunette flashed in Touya's head. If Eriol came, he would surely bring Nakuru…

"No way…" said Touya firmly.

"But Onii-chan, Eriol could help!"

"Yes, and he'd bring that Akizuki with him…" argued Touya. "There has to be some other way…"

Try as they might, the Happy Wanderers could **not** think of any other way. Touya reluctantly dialed Eriol's number…

"HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" cried a cheerful, high-pitched, female voice. "Hiiragizawa residence! Akizuki speaking!"

"I need to talk to Eriol," said Touya.

"Who's calling?" asked Nakuru.

"Kinomoto Touya…"

"Who???"

"KINOMOTO TOUYA!"

Touya held the phone at arm length. All present could hear Nakuru at the other end squealing…

"**_TOOOOOUUUYYYYAAAAAAAAA-KUUUUUUUNNN!! © _**"

"Just hand the phone to Hiiragizawa, Akizuki. This is an emergency…"

"Okay, fine… **ERIOL-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!**"

~~~~~~ ~~~

"Hello."

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!" 

Touya jumped fifty feet in the air.

"I see we have stumbled upon some very misfortunate troubles…" remarked Eriol quietly.

Eriol and company had arrived at the phone booth just seconds after Touya hung up.

"Geez, kid, don't freak me out like that!" cried Touya, turning to face the boy.

"Like what? I simply used a little teleportation technique…"

"You scared the crap out of me, appearing out of nowhere! You know I can't sense that kind of thing anymore!!"

"Tsk, tsk, aren't you going to thank me for coming out of my way to help you?" replied Eriol, smiling innocently.

"A just exactly HOW will you get us out of this mess, Clow?" asked Kero, all the more crabby for loss of food.

"My dear friends, have I not just told you about my teleportation technique? I have come to free you from your exile…"

"Teleportation? Oh! I could have just used the Move Card!" cried Sakura.

"No, that card doesn't work long-distance, Sakura," said Syaoran. 

He turned to Eriol. 

"How can we be sure we can trust you, Hiiragizawa?"

"You're **gonna** trust him or starve in the middle of nowhere, kid," said Touya. "Come on, let's go…"

"YAAAAAAAAYYYYY! We're all gonna travel together like one big family!" cried Nakuru. "I get to stand next to To-ya!"

"No, **_I_** do," said Yukito, taking hold of Touya's arm. "And that's MY nickname for him…"

"This is ridiculous… why did _I_ have to come, Master?" asked Suppi.

"Because I said so. Let's go, everyone…"

"I wish I could film this!" cried Tomoyo as they all disappeared…

~~~~~~~ ~~

They all arrived in front of a huge restaurant.

"HOOOEEEEEEEEE???"

"What gives, Hiiragizawa?" cried Syaoran. "I thought you were taking us home!"

"I decided that since all of you had such a horrible vacation, I should take you to a nice restaurant to make up for it… my treat," replied Eriol.

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDD!" cried Kero, spinning around with delight. "FOOD, FOOD, FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!"

"….bad idea…."

"It's a wonderful idea!" exclaimed Yukito. "Let's go in!"

Within a few minutes, all were seated and ready to order. Kero and Suppi were safely hidden under the table.

"What's this?" asked Syaoran. "Fettuccini, Chicken Marsala, Parmesan… I can barely understand the menu…"

"It's Italian, Li-kun…" replied Tomoyo.

"Italian Restaurant, huh? I guess some pasta couldn't hurt…"

"I want pasta too!" cried Sakura happily.

"Hmmm… 'Calzone'… that looks interesting… I'll take that," decided Tomoyo.

"Actually, let's change my order to Calzone, too!" cried Sakura.

"I'll have the veal…" began Eriol.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! Eriol-kun, veal is baby cow! Don't eat it!" cried Sakura.

"Okay, then, I'll have the linguini with clams…" said Eriol.

"Hey! That sounds good too! Change my order to what Eriol said!" cried Sakura.

"I want… TOOOOUUUUUYAAAAAA!!" squealed Nakuru. "No, wait, the Gumbi looks better… I'll take that!"

Touya sighed.

"Gumbi… That sounds cool and different! Change my order again, please!" said Sakura cheerfully.

"She's pulling a Lucy…" mumbled Eriol.

"Lucy?" asked Tomoyo.

"_I Love Lucy_. It's an old American TV show."

"I'd like three dishes of pasta, two salads, one Chicken sandwich, artichoke hearts, and a plate of roast Halibut, please… and two lemonades," said Yukito.

"That sounds REALLY good!" cried Sakura.

Everyone waited for her to change her order…

"What?" asked Sakura. "I'm not going to order all THAT! I'm sticking with the Gumbi!"

"And what will you have sir?" asked the waitress, turning to Touya.

"I'll have a Gin Martini… no, make it two…" sighed Touya.

~~~~~~~ ~~

Going out to dinner seemed the perfect end to a rotten day. Everyone was thoroughly enjoying themselves. Well, everyone except Touya.

"Dad's gonna kill me when he gets home…" groaned Touya. He finished off his second Martini. "That was our ONLY car…"

"Don't worry, To-ya," said Yukito reassuringly. "Your father usually takes the train or bus anyway…"

The pleasant chatter of the restaurant was suddenly interrupted by a loud crash.

"What the…??"

Everything went dark.

"We've arrived to steal all the pokemon!" cried a voice.1

"God no…" whispered Touya.

"Pokemon…pokemon… where have I heard that before?" wondered Syaoran.

"Prepare for trouble, and make it double!" shouted a female voice.

"No one leaves until the Pokemon are OURS!" cried a male voice.

A light appeared in the doorway.

"NOT SO FAST, TEAM ROCKET!" shouted a voice.

"Pii-Pikachu!"

"Holy crap, it's the hitchhikers…" groaned Touya. "I think I'm gonna need another drink…"

"We chall—hey look guys…"

Ash had noticed, of all people, Touya.

"You're the guy whose car broke down…" said Misty.

"Yeah… you told us to get the hell out of there…" remarked Brock. "And if I remember correctly…" He ran up to Sakura. "YOU WERE TRAVELING WITH THE CUTEST CHICK ON THE PLANET!! I love you, green-eyed angel…"

"Get. Away. From. My. Sister. Asshole." Growled Touya.

"Easy on the cussing, To-ya…" scolded Yukito.

"**Are we going to get on with this battle or what??**" screamed the impatient female. "I chose to battle with… ARBOK!"

A lame pokémon battle ensued. No one could stop it until Spinel Sun, Kerberos, Ruby Moon, and Yue emerged.

"Hey Jessie, what are those?" asked the male, pointing to the four guardians.

"OOOOOOH! We've discovered a brand new breed of Pokémon, James!"

"POKÉMON??" shouted Yue. "I can't take it anymore! I've been called that twice in one day! I am NOT a Po-kay-mon!"

"Watch your temper, dear," said Touya.

"We're going to take over the world with those new pokemon!!" cried Jessie, grabbing a handful of pokéballs. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!!"

"Wait a minute."

"Who said that?" asked James.

"I did," replied Eriol. "You two are the worst 'evil masterminds' I have EVER seen… you're a _disgrace_ to the word 'evil'…"

He took hold of the pokéballs from Jessie's hand and set them on fire, dissolving them to a pile of ashes. "Let me show you how it's done…"

He grabbed his sun staff. "Ruby Moon… Spinel Sun…"

The two guardians stood alongside their master.

"Now, THIS is an evil cackle…" said Eriol calmly. "**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!**"

A loud, bellowing crash of thunder followed the laugh.

"We should leave," said Meowth.

"Yes."

And with that, Team Rocket was gone. (Thank God.)

"Wow, that was amazing, evil-kid-with-glasses!" cried Ash.

"You're sooooooooooo wonderful!" cried Misty. "And soooooooooooooo handsome!"

"WHAT?? He's a geek, Misty!" protested Ash.

"No! He's _beautiful_…" she sighed.

"Speaking of beautiful," said Brock, walking towards Ruby Moon. "I believe I haven't been introduced to the most beautiful woman here…"

"You mean me?" asked Ruby.

"You're a goddess…" sighed Brock.

"I'm a guy," replied Ruby.

Brock's face went white. "You're…not…a…girl?" he squeaked.

"Actually, I'm neither," said Ruby, smiling.

"Are you friends of the gay guy?" asked Ash.

"Gay guy?" asked Eriol.

"Him," said Ash, pointing to Touya.

"DON'T MAKE FUN OF ONII-CHAN!" screamed Sakura.

"Yes, we're friends of them…"

"Great," said Misty. "First it was the two queers… then Team Rocket… then the cross-dressing guy… who turned out to be…genderless… WE ARE LEAVING!"

"Nd guud Rddance!!" shouted Kerberos, his mouth full of spaghetti.

"HEY! That was MY dinner!" cried Syaoran, diving at Kerberos.

"Wait a minute," said Yue, tapping Misty on the shoulder.

"What?" she asked, turning around.

"Before you go, I want to show you something…"

"Huh?"

Yue smiled. A very rare, almost evil smile…

"Come here, To-ya…"

Yue wrapped his arms around Touya and kissed him hard.

"**_YOU ARE SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICKKKKKKKKK!!_**" shrieked Misty, running out of the restaurant.

"Homophobe!" yelled Ruby Moon.

"Actually," said Kerberos, noticing that Yue and Touya hadn't stopped, "That IS pretty disturbing…"

Yue let go of Touya and glared at the winged lion. "Shut up. The look on that little girl's face was PRICELESS."

"Yeah," agreed Touya, "It certainly made this God-awful day worthwhile."

.

.

.

****

THE END


End file.
